Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), may access broadcast digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content such as movies or news may be provided to an end user over a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. For example, a user may view a movie without having to leave their residence. Also, users may access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend at a school or educational institution.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, video content generation and delivery may similarly increase. With an increase in use of media consuming devices (such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions) to access streaming media, content or network providers (such as local broadcasters, multi-channel networks, and other content owners/distributors) may distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media (e.g., media programs). For example, local broadcasters may include contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with streaming media.